The use of storage devices, such as memory cards, is increasing beyond its standard usage as mass storage devices for storing digital content. By configuring a memory card as a multifunctional card to accommodate additional functionalities, the memory card can be used to execute processes on behalf of a host associated with it. One example for this is configuring a memory card to perform security related operations directly on the card.
In order to accommodate the additional functionality and enable using the memory card as a multifunctional card there may be a need to configure the memory card to support new, or extended command sets. Parsing extended commands and executing the additional processes directly on the memory card may add to the complexity and cost of the card controller and, in turn, to the cost of a memory card configured with this complex and more powerful controller.
Hence there is a need to provide a simplified implementation of such multi-functional cards.